fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wind Sprints
"Wind Sprints" is the third episode of Season 1, and the third overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on October 17, 2006. Synopsis Clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose - After a difficult loss to the underdog Milbank Rattlers, the town of Dillon has turned on Coach Taylor. School officials point fingers, parents argue, and team morale is at an all time low. As injured quarterback Jason Street begins rehab, emotion and frustration culminate in a fight, thrusting Lyla into the arms of another. Plot The heat is on Coach Taylor as he and his family face backlash after the Panthers suffer a heartbreaking loss. Tim and Tyra break up over a fight about Smash, and Lyla vents her anger at Tim after a fight with Jason. Quotes :Coach Taylor: Wind sprints, up and down the hill. Let's go. Let's go. (whistle blows) If you think you're champions because you wear the Panther uniform, you're wrong! If you think you're champions because they give you a piece of pie at the diner, you're wrong! Champions don't complain! Champions don't give up! Let's go, Coach. Send'em out. (whistle blows) Champions don't give up! Champions don't complain! Champions give 200%. You're not champions until you've earned it! :Coach Taylor: Execution! Where the hell's the execution out there?! Huh? My God, we ought to be beating these bums by 40 points! Riggins, you're supposed to be one of the toughest guys in the district. They are handing your ass to you, son! You better get your head in the game. Smash, north, south, north, south. You want to dance with these boys out there, you invite them to the prom. :Mrs. Garrity: Lyla, are you sure this isn't all just too much? I mean, you're at the hospital everyday. :Lyla: You'd do it for Dad, wouldn't you? :Mrs. Garrity: Well, yeah, but he's my husband. :Lyla: Well, I'm marrying Jason someday. :Mrs. Garrity: Honey, you need to accept the reality of the situation. I mean, this is a terrible thing that has happened and maybe you should talk to someone. :Lyla: He's coming back from this, okay. He just is. That's all there is to it. He needs me right now. :Jason (to Lyla): Stop! My legs are never gonna get better. Ever. :Lyla: But there are cases, lots of cases... :Jason: And those cases aren't me. All right? I don't even have full use of my hands. I'll be lucky if I get that back. Alright, I can't even put my own shoes on and off. How can you not see that? What the hell is wrong with you? :Lyla: I'm just trying to help you :Jason: Yeah, well, you're not helping. You wanna help then stop pretending that everything is ok. :Lyla: Why are you getting so mad? :Jason: Because every night when I go to sleep, I dream that I can walk again. And every morning, I wake up, and I have to accept it all over again. And then you walk in here, all smiles and acting like nothing's wrong and it's killing me! So get this through your head. My life as we knew it—over. :Lyla: Don't say that, Jason. :Jason: Football: over. Notre Dame, going pro, all that: gone. You and me? We're not getting married. So, I need you to do something for me, all right? Get out. (shouting) Get out!! Don't just look at me, go! :Lyla: I'll be back tomorrow for when they transfer you to the rehab facility. :Tyra (to Tim): You know, you're such a big tough guy. You can't even go see Jason in the hospital. I mean, damn it, Tim, grow a set, why don't you? 'Cause we both know that's what this is all about. :Tim: Hey, Tyra. How's Smash? Was he good? Did you have a nice time? :Tyra: Nothing happened. Not really. Besides, don't pretend like you haven't slept with half the Rally Girls. :Tim: We sure do have something special here, Tyra. :Tyra: Yeah, you know maybe you're right. Maybe I am wasting my time. 'Cause you are just another mediocre football player who's gonna grow up to drink himself to death. Maybe we should just end this right now. :Tim: See you around then. :Tyra: I am serious, Tim. Are you listening to me? If I get in that car right now, I'm never coming back. Do you understand? :Tim: I get it. :Tyra: That's it? We're breaking up for real and that's all you have to say? That was great. Category:Season 1 episodes